<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your body is wonderful by tigragrece</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824635">Your body is wonderful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece'>tigragrece</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Kissing Scar, M/M, Mention of sex, Not Beta Read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:49:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bond/Q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your body is wonderful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James Bond had some pains after all he had endured during all these years and sometimes he suffers from these injuries and scar he has.<br/>Sometimes it's could happen when it's raining, the pain was too much that he was taking a painkiller.</p>
<p>But since he is with Q, Q has found one idea for not make him think about all of this, he was kissing all these scars and say "You are wonderful...You are beautiful... you are gorgeous... you are alive is all that matters"</p>
<p>James Bond liked all of this, he was feeling safe in the arms of Q, he was his comfort when he needed it.<br/>James wasn't all gun and brute, but he was caring and he needed hugs sometimes or even to take care.<br/>And Q likes to takes care of him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>